


Two are better than one

by I_Slasher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger!Harry, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Versatile!Draco, Versatile!Harry, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Slasher/pseuds/I_Slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry faces a difficult decision: to be merely a spectator or an active participant in the scene in front of him? Draco's moans make the decision for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two are better than one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofSD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/gifts).



> **Cross-posted on** [livejournal](http://kink-n-squick.livejournal.com/55452.html)  
>  **Prompt:** [#33](http://kink-n-squick.livejournal.com/50515.html?thread=237139#t237139)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  -  
> Special thanks to:  
>  **sha01001** for betaing my fanfic so fast – you are awesome!  
>  **ladyofsd** your prompt was a delight! I found a plot for each pair you mentioned (because I love all three), but I decided for the drarry, I hope you like it!
> 
> My entry for the **HP Kink & Squick: Creatures Fest 2015.**

Taking extra classes for potions wasn’t the best way of spending the winter holiday’s that Harry could think of. Even knowing that if he finished soon he could go to The Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasleys wasn't helping make those tedious hours any less boring.

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t appreciate the effort Professor Snape was going through to give him a crash course, which would allow him to pass the admission exam to the school of healers. No. Harry’s problem was with Snape’s assistant – who had apparently begun his Mastery under the wing of the man: Draco Malfoy.

The quarrels of the past had been buried by mutual agreement after the war; which had probably been one of the most mature things Harry had ever done. However, the Gryffindor could never have foreseen that all the energy used in his toxic relationship with the blond, would suddenly became something else: lust.

After he caught himself for about the fifth time enjoying side glances of men’s asses, Harry realized that maybe he wasn’t completely straight, so he went to the nearest source of reliable information: Hermione. She had helped him to understand this new part of himself, and he soon realized that he preferred men rather than women.

Maybe that's why all his relationships with girls had failed miserably.

Even though Harry was distracted, he realized that Draco wanted to say something. It was obvious by the gestures and movements the blonde made, not so much his words. The Slytherin still had a deadly silver tongue, but now that it no longer had the same malice as before, it was something he appreciated.

The Gryffindor read the instructions for the Anti-Dizziness Potion, for the third time, before slicing the pixie tongue. He just needed to add a teaspoon, stir eight times to the right and wait for the liquid to turn a pearly pink. A potion not so simple, but after destroying three cauldrons he had finally mastered it.

Snape wasn’t in the potions lab, but had left his assistant to supervise him. Harry had a hard time concentrating when Draco leaned over to pick up something or leaned on the desk and the fabric of his trousers molded to his ass nicely. Now that he thought about it, when had the blonde take his robe off?

A gurgling noise pulled him out from his reverie. He had placed the pixie tongue in not a moment ago and now the potion was doing something strange – something it shouldn’t do. Harry went through what he had done mentally but none of his actions could have led to that result. Without wasting time trying to save the potion, he raised his wand in an attempt to banish the contents, when the liquid made one last noise of regurgitation and jumped, almost as if alive, on top of Harry.

"Fuck!" his voice was hoarse and his tongue tasted of the potion (like roses) and then he fainted.

.0.

Harry woke up feeling disoriented and very hot. He blinked until the room stopped spinning and looked for his glasses. He was in the medical wing, which wasn’t new. Draco - _Malfoy_ would have taken him to Pomfrey to avoid any side effects of the potion and there he was now: lying in bed with a headache, too hot and an enormous erection-

Wait. What?

He fumbled a hand to the bulge in his pants and moaned at the contact. It had been a while since last had a wank, but with the academic load he had to go over in order to be a healer, he hadn’t noticed. Now, however, Harry was eager to lock himself in a disused room and moan Draco's name until he remained hoarse.

_Oh, how pathetic I am._

Harry adjusted his clothes and after thanking Madame Pomfrey for her attention, he made his way to the dungeons to collect his thing and apologize to Snape before rescheduling his next class.

Three turns before reaching the potions lab he heard something to his right, where an old potions classroom was. There weren’t many students in the castle and he wasn’t a Prefect, so at least he could scare them a little.

But first he could enjoy a good show.

He threw on a Notice-Me-Not charm and Muffliato so they wouldn’t detect his presence, unlocked the door carefully after casting a silencing charm, and slipped towards the teacher's desk, where all the action was happening.

It was unusual for Harry spy through the halls, but sometimes – just sometimes – he liked to see. One of the books that Hermione had given him spoke of voyeurism, a practice that caught his eye from the outset. It all started one day while spying on his dorm mates in the showers. There, with a little nervousness, he admired slyly the various cocks on display as they talked about Quidditch. There were long and thin, heavy and thick, flaccid cocks waiting for the perfect motivation to get hard.

Harry hadn’t stopped there.

When he would see one of his fellow housemates go into the showers, Harry would apply the same spell that he used now, and slip into the next door cabin. When his friend would begin to wank as if there were no tomorrow - stroking their balls with their free hand or sometimes being so bold as to put a couple of fingers in his ass -Harry was in heaven. To see someone else touching themselves was morbid and never in his life would he have thought that he would enjoy it – but after that first time, Harry took every opportunity he had to see someone in sexual situations.

And here he was now, watching the thick veins on Draco’s cock disappear into the mouth of... another Harry?

_What the hell happened here!?_

Perhaps he was dreaming? He was still in the hospital because of fainting and this was nothing more than a hallucination? Damn, but what good hallucination.

Harry decided to sit on a chair next to the desk to get a better view of what was happening in front of him. His cock quivered more and he couldn’t help but undo his pants and begin caressing his cock while watching.

Just watching.

His other self was giving Draco a very good blowjob – if he had to say it. The Slytherin's long fingers were gripping other!Harry’s hair and it had to be painful because his knuckles were slightly paler than his skin. Both were naked and Harry could admire both bodies in all their glory.

The tanned skin of his hand against Draco’s pink thighs were a beautiful contrast and Harry wondered what it would be like biting that piece of skin. Then, other!Harry left Draco's cock and bit the inside of his leg, causing the Slytherin to groan in pain and pleasure bring him to his climax. Draco squirted his hot cum all over other!Harry’s head, hair and glasses.

Harry smiled at what he had just seen and mentally wished he could be there too. He want to use the other!Hary as an extension of himself, and he also wanted to have the blonde while moaning in ectasy.

"Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me now!"

Draco’s demand, a sweet and sensual caress, went straight to his cock and without thinking, he began to undress. The other Harry was preparing Draco’s ass while biting his nipples harshly, leaving them red from the roughness – which seemed to delight all three.

Harry stood behind Draco taking a finger and drawing in down the Slytherin’s back, delighting when a gasp escaped the blondes lips and causing him squeeze his thighs around other!Harry who already had three fingers in Draco’s ass and was working on the fourth.

When other!Harry finished preparing Draco he helped the Slytherin down from the desk, placing him on his hands and knees. This left his face just at the height of the real Harrys cock. His ass was now facing other!Harry.

"Do it, Harry! Fuck me, fuck me!"

And other!Harry did. Using his thumbs he opened Draco as much as he could, and with a sinister slowness, he entered him. Draco shook his buttocks as he felt the intrusion, biting his lip and closing his eyes at the sensation of being full and warm.

Harry wasn’t small, but not huge either. His cock was perfectly able to reach Draco's prostate with a couple of lunges, which drove the Slytherin crazy.

While other!Harry pounded hard into the blond, Harry was masturbating. Draco stuck his tongue out occasionally and Harry, being the fearless Gryffindor he was, pulled the tip of his cock to blonde’s mouth. When his breath touched his cock, it was his last straw.

His cum ended up covering Draco’s face, who opened his eyes when he felt something warm on his skin and. When his eyes focused on Harry it was then that the raven realized that his spell had stopped working.

Draco didn’t wait for him to come out of his shock, as quick as a snake; he grabbed the others hips and pulled the half hard dick into his mouth, and began to give him an amazing blowjob.

It was heaven.

.0.

Draco took control of the situation from there and after being having his ass and mouth filled with cum, he motioned to Harry who, having been caught with his hand on the dough, now had to be penetrated by the Slytherin.

Harry had been happy, but instead of showing this decided to play a little and refusted. His disobedience won him five spanks by Draco, not too hard, just enough to leave his ass red. The spanking caused him to moan in pleasure.

Who knew that Harry had a taste for pain while having sex?

Draco's fingers were full of lubricant while he played with the others ass.  Real Harry was having his ass opened by the Slytherin as his other self played gave Draco’s hole a good rimming and by Draco's panting and the strong grip of his buttock, he was doing well.

Draco shoved a third finger in and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Draco’s cock inside him, and he wanted it now!

"Draco, if you don’t fuck me now, I'll throw you to the floor and ride you until you see stars! Fuck me now, for the love of Merlin!"

The laughter of the man filled his ears before he felt a slight burn in his ass. His thighs tensed as well as his belly, but he forced himself to stay calm. It was the first time something more than his own fingers had entered his hole and he wanted to enjoy the experience and not suffer more than necessary.

His breathing was agitated and his lips were saying unintelligible words – could only understand Draco's name and "harder" and "faster" – demands that the Slytherin gladly attended.

Other!Harry didn’t lay still and while real Harry was being subjected to a desk, his other self was penetrating Draco, which helped to push the blonde deeper into Real!Harry. Soon, their moans echoed around the room the only thing that anyone could clearly make out were names.

Harry moved his hips back to meet Draco's cock and thus increased the friction. His free hand went to his cock and he started to pump his member faster and faster as he felt a pressure in his balls. Other!Harry must have felt the same, because the next thing he knew his double was screaming Draco’s name and he, Harry, was squeezing his ass around Draco's cock, bellowing his name and squirting into his hand and onto the surface of the desk.

Draco slammed into Harry’s ass a few times more and when he felt the pressure on his cock, he lashed harder against him, growling and biting him in his right shoulder, filling him with hot cum until he finished his orgasm – with the occasional jolt against his ass.

Draco's head remained leaning against Harry’s back after he had bit him, and Harry was too tired and satisfied to move, so none realized when the other Harry began to fade, erasing his accidental existence of the face from the earth.

And hours later (after a good shower, a dinner with Harry and another round of sex) Draco wrote in his potions’ notebook the result of his experiment: _test #35. Adding bat wings before the third step of the Anti-Dizziness Potion causes a very interesting reaction on Harry’s body. He never realized that I manipulated his workstation to have sex with him. And still many tests_.

Ah, the benefits of being a soon-to-be Potions Master.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read and leave a review, please? *wink wink*


End file.
